1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element, a method of manufacturing a photoelectric conversion element, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
So-called CIS thin films which include copper (Cu), indium (In), and selenium (Se) and so-called CIGS thin films which include copper (Cu), indium (In), gallium (Ga), selenium (Se), and the like are known as thin films which form semiconductor devices which have a chalcopyrite structure. The CIS and CIGS thin films are frequently used in solar batteries since the photoelectric conversion rate is excellent. In addition, application of the CIS and CIGS thin films to sensors and the like as photoelectric conversion elements is desired in order to have a high light sensitivity over a wide wavelength range from visible light to near-infrared light.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-123721 (FIG. 2) discloses a photoelectric conversion element which has a p type compound semiconductor thin film with a chalcopyrite structure which functions as a light absorbing layer by being laminated on an electrode film which is provided on a substrate.